Defeating the Queen of Hearts: The rise of Alice
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: After the queen loses her mind, she decides to stop feeding the poor. Now it's up to Alice to be the robinhood of her story. She, along with a colorful Hatter, will rise up to this new challenge. Warnings: rated teen for violence and language.
1. Crazy talk

Alice paced the court coblestones back and forth. Back and forth. There was no sound, but that of her breathing and the sound of her feet hitting the ground. Tip-tap. Tip-tap. Tip-tap.

Hatter was beside her. He sat on the floor, meditating. His eyes were closed. "If you keep doing that, I don't think I'll be able to get any concentration, Alice. So let me ask. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. It's just the queen has been acting so strange lately. I fear that she may fall sick."

Hatter smirked at that. Then he replied, "That's what you're worried about? If that's so, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop pacing. For there's nothing wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, could it be the fact that the queen is still working. Do you honestly think that she would be, if she was, indeed, as you say, sick?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled wryly, but added, "You know I'm right." He patted the ground next to him. "Come. let's meditate. Perhaps it will set your mind at ease."

She nodded, then sat next to him. What did surprise her was that he was right. That it did take some stress away. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then a royal court messenger came and called for Alice's attention.

She stood up and went inside.

The queen sat on her throne on the other side of the door.

She was a lovely woman with white hair and green eyes. Her name was Queen Sofie. And although her hair was white, she was barely older than thirty. But she already had two sons. Prince Klaus, the elder and Prince Julian, the younger. She was married to King Wales. And was an old friend of Alice.

"You summoned me, My Lady," Alice began.

"Uh, yes, Alice. Come in." She gestured for the fourteen year old to enter.

Alice did. She gently straightened out her skirt, then ran her hands through her maroon hair.

"My Lady, I do not know what this is about."

The queen stood up and went to the large window overlooking the kingdom.

"It's pitiful, don't you think?" The queen said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Malay."

"I'm saying that this world is defiled with such filthy peasants. They should find their place in this world, should they not, My Dear?"

"Malay, why would you say such a thing?! This is your kingdom!"

"Yes. And I'm sick of all the riffraff running around _my_ kingdom."

Alice found that she was actually scared in the presences of one of her old friends. She did not like where this conversation was going. Or what the queen was saying.

Alice took a step back. "Malady, are you feeling all right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"I'm not so sure you are."

"Why, I'm in the soundness of mind that I was in in my prime."

"My queen, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I've finally opened my eyes, and they are clear for the first time ever. I will never let those so weak hold me back from helping those who can afford it. My advisers agree. Join me, Alice. With my brain and your moves we can save this world from those who would make it unclean."

Alice took more steps away from her old friend. The Queen was sprouting nonsense. But she also knew that she had to take a stand for every peasant in the kingdom.

So she said," I will not, malady. And with all due respect, what you are saying is pure nonsense. I will not stand for you abandoning those in need. I'm sorry. But I refuse your offer."

She actually looked upset. Alice thought that she might actually change her point of view, but instead she said, "I'm sorry, too. I must not let those evil peasant kill this earth. If you will not help me, you are against me. Good bye, Alice. I _will_ miss you."

Guards came forward and grabbed her arms, also with two of them, there was Hatter between them.

The queen stood up from her thorn and said, "Take them to the dungeons."

The guards pulled them away and dropped them into the same cell. And that was their first mistake.


	2. Spreading rumors, and not in a good way

Alice glared at the wall. Beside her slumped a pale form.

"Hatter, get up," she said. "I think I might have a plan.

His head immediately shot up.

"Is that so? What is this masterful plan?"

She leaned down and whispered her plan into his ear.

She pulled a screwdriver out of her apron and loosened the hinges and unscrewed the screws. Hatter helped her put the door on the ground. They ran out to the window and Hatter gave her a boost up, and he helped her up into the window and she took his hand and pulled him up.

The held hands and began on their sweet escape.

Three hours later, they sat over at their closest friend's hideout.

"So was completely ballistic," Alice concluded.

The red dragon put his hand on the March Hare's shoulder. Her hand covered her mouth. And she had tears coming down her face.

"My," the March Hare. "Was she that bad?"

Alice nodded. It was true. The stuff the Queen had said was not just scary, but it also violated her rule over the kingdom. It made her sick to her stomach that the Queen said such awful things.

"Just how bad was she?" This time it was the Red Dragon that asked the question.

Alice's eyes were downcast. But she said, "Aye, she was that bad. And I don't think she'll be getting any better."

The March Hare was in the worst state that anyone had ever seen her in. Her face was tear-stained and her face was all red from crying. Her hair was greasy and she kept running her hands through it. Her eyes were downcast and she refused to look up, to see anything set before. Every scene, every face.`

Alice went down to her and held her for a few minutes. Then she told the March Hare that she had to go. That she and Hatter both had to go. She nodded. But before Alice and hatter left, Alice left a kiss on her cheek.

And that was enough.


	3. Creepy arts

The Queen took a quick glance out the widow. She had just been informed that Alice and Hatter had escaped and now she had demanded that they be found. She could not have rebels defying her every time she turned around.

Her king sat beside her, a wicked smile on his face. She was doing this for him, to prove to him that she loved him. But truth be told, he never felt that way about her. And he was sure that he never would.

"My king, I am worried about the traitors, they will not give in easily."

"Do they ever, my Love?" He responded.

She sighed unsteadily."My king, I wish that I had something to go on. Something to know where they were hiding."

"Do not fear, My Love. They are simple pinpricks that will prove challenging for a while. Then their harsh fire will die out. They always do."

"Yes, Malord. As you say."

One the same side of craziness, stood a tall man with brunette hair. Beside him was a woman with the same color mop on her head. And a few feet away sat a child with a vicious expression on his face. It was the Red knight and his Family. Also known as Aleksei, Lera, and Nowaguma. But more on that later.

"Lera, did you talk to the Queen, yet?"

"No," the woman replied. "I have not gotten the chance to say anything to her. But that brat and her boy escaped."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," he growled.

The kid said nothing, just played with the dirt found underneath the table.

"Nowaguma, stop that." The woman commanded.

He growled, but didn't stop. But this time, the woman said nothing about his behavior. Nor the man.

The boy carefully carved a shape from the dirt, slowly molding it with his hands. He spit on the pile to hold it in place and continued to build the shape. It slowly became a work of art. But is parents never once checked to see what he was doing. He carefully molded an eye socket, then some teeth. And when he was done, there was a little girl's skull under the table, that couldn't be mistaken for what it really was.

Alice's skull.


	4. Plans of attack

**So, guess what I did. I've been staying at my cousin's house, and we've been having to share the computer. So one hour me, one hour her. Anyway, I accidentally clicked on her tab and reviewed on one of my own stories! Turns out, she's my number one fan. And do I feel like an idiot? The answer is simple: Yes. Yes, I do. And that's not the bad part. I reviewed twice! And you'd think I'd notice, right? So that's my crazy experience this week. Now continue with the story, yes?**

Alice rallied up the folk of Wonderland. And with the help of Hatter, they brought together everyone that they believed would join their side.

There was the Lion, the Unicorn, the March Hare, the Red Dragon, the White Rabbit, Caterpillar, Fire Archer, Death Serpent, Pat, Bill the Lizard, Eagle, The Cheshire cat, The mock turtle, and many others.

They were all huddled together in the clearing. They where in the middle of the forest. They were throwing plans around and bouncing them off each other. It was a rather vicious scene.

"We need a plan," Alice decided when they finished recounting what happened to Hatter and herself.

"But what, that's the thing. What do we do? What will she not expect? If we are to win this war, we've got to be sneaky."

"Hatter, why would you say such a thing?! I refuse to stoop to that level. And nothing she'll do will change my mind! I'm not doing that!"

Hatter didn't agree with this. "I don't believe that. I know that you will do anything to save the people you love. You'd even go so far as to kill for them!"

"That's not true, and you know it! And if there is even a slight chance that she might change, I will try!"

"It _is_ true, and _you_ know it! And there's no way of saving the queen. I fear she is lost forever. I'm sorry, Alice, but it's true."

"No. There's still a chance. Albeit, a small one. But one, nonetheless."

"What does that matter?"

"When have lives' become so unless to you?! She's a person, not an animal and god d*mmit, she's not all lost!"

"I sorry, Alice, but I disagree!"

"What- but of course you do! You disagree with everything I say."

"I was there, too, you know! I am just as effect by this declaration of war as you!"

"Whatever. The fact of the matter is that we still need to have a plan ready."

"Aye. _That_ I _do_ agree with. Okay, gather 'round, everybody. I think I may have a plan."

And those were the words that were left in the air as everybody shuffled closer. But even as they did that, Alice still couldn't fight a bit of rising unease.


	5. Delicate talks

**This one was really fun to write. Hope you like it.**

The plan was set. All was in motion, but something had to come quickly, if not sooner.

It had been five weeks since the Queen's revealed insanity. And the people were starving. They needed food, and they needed it fast. Most of the people had barely eaten for those five weeks. But Alice and Hatter made sure that the food was enough to go around.

Alice herself sat under a large oak tree, overlooking a gorgeous view of the sea. _It's so amazing that we hurt, while the sea still prospers and looks amazing._

Hatter came, and sat next to her. "It's quite a view, isn't it?"

Without looking at him, Alice just nodded. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for the public argument.

Hatter seemed to read her mind. "Hey, I sorry for the way that I acted that day. I really just wanted to look like a bigshot, I guess. No hard feelings?"

He offered out his hand. She didn't take it.

"Alice, come on. I said I was sorry. Isn't that enough? What more can I do?"

Alice just shot her head and stared at the sea.

It wasn't the fact that he apologized five weeks later than he should've, but it_ was _fact that he was making excuses to justify what he had done. It wasn't just a simple 'Should've done that earlier' equation. It was a 'I'm mad at you right now, but wait awhile, and I'll get over it' equation.

Hatter exhaled deeply. He gently nuzzled his right cheek on her neck. Then placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. "Fine. Don't speak to me today, but I want to hear your voice tomorrow. You following?"

Alice nodded, still not looking at him.

He got up, and walked over to a group of boys.

And our little Alice was left all alone with her pretty view, and shady tree.

**I realized that it's a bit short. So I'm gonna add the next chapter too. Please review. **


	6. What's to fear?

The next day, when Alice woke up, she got ready and stepped out of her tent. Hatter was sitting on a tree stump right outside.

"Were you watching me get dress?" Alice questioned.

He looked up and the sound of her voice. "Not the first words I wanted to hear from your mouth. And to answer your question; no. I just stayed here all night because I wanted to be the first person to talk to you."

"Well, do you see a line anywhere?"

"No. But what's that got to do with anyth-."

"Then I don't think that you had much competition to begin with."

"Whatever. Anyway, we need to talk about the plan."

Hatter stood up and led her to his tent.

"So," he continued. "I was thinking that you should be the savior."

"What? Why me? I didn't ask or any of this."

His gaze softened. "I know, Alice. It's just that, I think that you may be the only one able to get inside the castle. We need to know what the queen is planning and why."

"I'm scared."

"And you have every right to be! If I were in your place, I'd be terrified, too."

"Hatter, I thought this was suppose to make me feel better."

"It is."

"So?"

"Oh, the point?"

"Yes. That _would_ be good."

"Yes, well, the point is that you have every right to be scared. And you should feel happy that you aren't as afraid as you should be."

"I should?"

"Yes."


End file.
